Over and Over
by puffin
Summary: One-shot about Yami and Bakura. How they have felt for each other. It is boy/boy so if you don't like then don't read it. Simple as that.


Over and Over

A/n Here is another one-shot by me. If you want to read this with the lyrics then go over to and look for it there. It will have the same name and my name is the same there as it is here. I hope you all like it.

I don't own anything. I am making no money off of this.

Akifa glared as he watched the pharaoh walk through the market place. He watched the pharaoh try to hide who he was but he knew. Everyone else didn't know who was under the cloak and didn't seem to care. But he did.

Akifa watched as he stopped at one the market tents or booths before he would move onto the next one. He would buy a few things but he never bought a whole lot.

Akifa watched him with narrowed eyes. He did this just about every day.

Akifa would stalk the pharaoh no matter where he went. The background might be different but the feelings were the same. These feelings he had for the pharaoh were starting to bring him down but Akifa knew he had no one to blame but himself.

He had tried everything to get away from them; he's feelings for the pharaoh. He even tried to stop stalking the pharaoh but that last a week max. Then he would be right back at it.

He tried thinking about something else like stealing. But that no long gave the same high it once had.

Akifa even tried thinking about someone else. Like his two partners in crime Marik and Malik. He done them both before but now all he thought about was bedding the pharaoh.

So he was again stalking the pharaoh. Sticking to the shadows so no one saw him. So the pharaoh wouldn't see him.

Akifa knew he shouldn't be doing this .He knew he would into a shit load of trouble. Akifa just wish he understood why his feelings kept making him want to see the pharaoh. Be close to the pharaoh. It was the pharaoh for Ra sake. The same man he once hated more than anyone or anything.

Akifa had followed Atemu all day. He even followed him into the palace. He had been there enough times to know his way around the place. Yes it was true he been caught many times before but he also always was able to escape. The adrenaline rush he got from it had been too addicting to stop. The reward had always made it worth it.

Later that night Akifa snuck into the pharaoh's cambers. He stood by the bed as he watched him sleep. It was becoming a nightly thing for him. Just like stalking the pharaoh during the day.

He gently reached out and ran his hand down the side of Atemu's face. It was the only time he could touch the one he was falling for.

Akifa pulled his hand away as he let out a sigh. He had to try and stop these feelings but they kept coming and they were getting stronger with each passing day. Akifa knew that no matter what or when, they could live a thousand different life times, it would always be the same.

Once the Thief King left Atemu open his eyes as he slowly sat up. He reached up and touched his cheek were the tomb robber touched him. Atemu then slowly let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

He's cousin and High Priest Seth was right. Too matter how Atemu felt for the man he could never have him. They were from two different worlds. Plus Atemu must marry a noble woman and produce an heir for the thrown.

Atemu let his hand fall as he let out another sigh. For Atemu everyday felt the same. Nothing really changed for him. He was expected to perform the same duties every day. Chat and visit with the same people every day. Nothing really changed for him.

When Atemu woke the next morning his cousin came into his room after he got dress and told him what was going to happen, when and with whom. Atemu really didn't listen until he heard that another princess was coming over today. Another potential bride.

Once the princess showed up Atemu was ready to send her home. She wasn't who he wanted. But he knew he had to be nice to her. So after she rested and was refreshed from her long journey Atemu took to the garden they had there.

He listens to her talk while they walked and he had to admit that she was the smartest one he had meet so far. A lot smarter than most princesses.

But he just couldn't find himself caring or wanting her. Atemu knew who he wanted. Knew who he felt for. It was these same feeling that kept pulling him down but he never try to pull away from them. Never tried to move on from the heart break of not being with the one he loved.

Half way throw the princess's visit Atemu had to leave her. They had spotted Akifa. Atemu was now chasing after him again. In more than just one way.

Atemu understood why he was chasing him down in one way but the other still left him confused.

(Time skip)

Rust red eyes narrowed as they started at the one he had fallen for five thousand years ago. Now he was a spirit trapped in the millennium ring. He had to use his light's body to do anything. Like being confronted by another five thousand year old spirit.

Just like the spirit of the millennium ring the other spirit had to use his light's body and both were now standing in an ally way. The spirit of the millennium ring, or Bakura as he liked to be called now, was standing in front of the wall at the end of it. The other spirit, or Yami as he liked to be called now, was standing at the only exit at the front of the ally way.

Bakura just growled at the question that Yami had just asked him. It would seem the once powerful pharaoh remember a few of his memories. Those that dealt with Bakura.

"It was a simple question Bakura. Why are you always following me? You do it now and you did back when we were alive." Yami asked him again.

"It was your entire fucking fault! You made me without even trying to or realized what you were doing!" Bakura yelled at him.

"Made you to what?" Yami asked as his crimson eyes study the once famous tomb robber. There was also confusion in his eyes.

At first Bakura didn't say anything just shook with anger before he shook his head then sigh. "I try not but I fell for you." He said quietly.

That statement caused many different thoughts to run through both of their heads now. Bakura scared of what Yami would say now that he knew. Yami was shocked that the Thief King felt the same way.

"When?" Yami then asked.

"When?" Bakura asked confused by the question.

"When did these feelings started?" Yami asked.

"When you were pharaoh." Bakura answered. He didn't see the point of lying at this point in time.

But before Yami could respond Bakura went on.

"I tried living without you. Back then and now but I feel so dead. I know what's best for me and I know it's not you but…I want you." Bakura said not being able to look at Yami right now. He was so embarrassed. He was acting like he's damn light. Hell he's light kept pushing for Bakura to tell the pharaoh how he felt. Ryou really should keep his nose out of his business.

"That's why I keep wasting my time on you. Keep chasing after you." He said finally looking at Yami. What he saw and what Yami said next shocked him.

"I feel the same way." Yami said as his crimson eyes showed how honest the pharaoh was being. He's eyes also showed that he did love Bakura.

"I have for as long as you have. I was wake every night you would sneak into my bed chamber. Felt it every time you would touch my cheek. I even saw you follow me from time to time.

I fell for you but tried not to because we were from two different worlds. It would not have worked out back them. But…" Yami said as he slowly walked up to Bakura. "We are equals in this world." Yami said as he was by now standing in front of the tomb robber.

"You made me fall for you without you having to do anything." Yami said before he lean in and kissed Bakura. Let his actions show how much he wanted him. How much he loved him.

At first Bakura was too shocked to do anything but he then slowly started to kiss Yami back.

As Bakura gave a moan the two lights couldn't help but smile. Their darks had finally gotten together. Both now wouldn't mind them using the bodies to see each other.

Besides it didn't matter if they were stuck in the millennium items or in the afterlife, those two would chase after each other over and over again until they had each other.

A/N There is my first one-shot in a long time. It's also the first Yuigoh story that I've done in a while. I hope you all liked it. See you all with my next one-shot.

Oh and I almost forgot. This is one was done for my best friend from Mass. I hope you like it as well and you know who you are. Sorry it took me so long to finally get this one done for you.


End file.
